


La manzana de enfrente

by Supermonstrum



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usualmente, Thor se sienta al fondo del aula para divertirse con sus amigos, pero su compañero, Loki, hace ciertas cosas que lo obligaron a sentarse en la tercera fila para poder apreciarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La manzana de enfrente

—¿Has hecho los ejercicios para álgebra?

Apenas giras la cabeza a un lado. Sabes lo que está a punto de pasar y cada vez se vuelve más dificultoso hacer ojos ciegos, sobre todo cuando cargas con la «suerte» (bah, según tus amigos) de tenerlo grande y si se te pone tieso en clases ruegas para que no lo note nadie o pides permiso para ir al baño y ver cómo apagar el incendio sin tardarte demasiado. Es normal tener erecciones a esa edad, pero las odias. Si estuvieras sentado en los pupitres del fondo del aula no sería problema, pero no, tienes que estar en la tercera hilera.

—Oyeee —insiste de nuevo—. ¿Has hecho los ejercicios para álgebra?

La voz de Loki te taladra los oídos de forma paradójicamente suave. Es como el maullido de la gatita del vecino cuando en la noche pide que suban al techo y se la follen. Sientes que tu cuerpo podría transformarse en un gato salvaje y saltar sobre el pupitre de enfrente para entrarle a Loki Laufeyson mientras ronronea a Hogun si puede pasarle la tarea de álgebra.

Sucede casi todos los días: por equis o y, Loki tiene que hablar con el chico que se sienta delante de él y todo se te sucede en cámara lenta, ¿no Thor? Loki junta las rodillas sobre el asiento, desliza con gracia el cuerpo hacia adelante y extiende los brazos dejando los codos apoyados en el banco. Pide con su vocecita que te vuelve loco que le pasen la tarea y deja, delante de tus ojos, el trasero expuesto.

La primera vez que te percataste de ello, te pareció raro, pero con el pasar de las veces, no pudiste evitar pensar que su trasero está bien formado. Glúteos de manzana, como decía Fandral cuando se refería a alguna chica, y esa es también la fruta de Laufeyson, que además los tenía firmes y se marcaban perfectamente con su calza negra. Deseaba poder darle una mordida o una nalgada y escucharlo quejarse. Se perdía en la curva suave que comenzaba a partir de su cintura y a veces fingías levantarte para tirar un papel al cesto de basura y al regreso apreciar el casi semicírculo de su perfil. Es en ese deleite cuando tu sexo se impacienta al igual que la lengua dentro de tu boca que quiere llegar a ese punto rosado para lubricarlo, sujetar su cadera y finalmente…

El pliegue en la entrepierna de tus _blue jeans_ consigue disimular bastante aquello y gracias al cielo llega el director para decirles que el profesor de álgebra llamó al colegio para informar que estaba con gripe y no asistiría. Pueden irse, aunque ya sólo faltan cinco minutos para que suene la campana.

No te das cuenta de que mientras guardas tus cosas y sales del aula, Loki va delante de ti y tus retinas le dicen al sistema nervioso cuánto quieres tener esa manzanita delante de ti y montar sobre esta como si fuera un caballo. Bajan las escaleras a la puerta de salida y esa nalguitas se mueven al compás de sus piernas que corren donde el señor Laufeyson. Que por cierto, es un tipo que de tonto no tiene ni un pelo y se da cuenta al instante que te devoras el culo de su hijo con la mirada. Le pide a Loki que suba al auto y dice: «Espera un minuto, hijo». Finge que va a tirar la colilla de su cigarro y no entiendes cómo se las ingenia para susurrarte al oído que la próxima vez que te pesque _in fraganti_  se encargara personalmente de cortarte el... _eso_.

Obviamente, ni aunque el señor Laufeyson te convierta en un castrati vas a renunciar al culito de Loki. De hecho, quizá lo invites a la casa de los sustos que van a armar los de preparatoria para Halloween y esa será la excusa perfecta, entre la oscuridad y los nervios, para chequear esa manzanita y darle un pellizco.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está inspirado en esta [imagen](http://sphotos-f.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/1001183_496511570418792_604871892_n.jpg) que me pasó [Sandlunae](http://sandlunae.tumblr.com) y comentó en seguida: «kid Loki», porque tenemos enfermiza fascinación por ese chico y la forma en la que en muchas capturas de JIM hace el culo para afuera. Hehehe. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, lo que más me importa, que mi descripción haya estado bien, porque no soy muy buena en eso y mucho menos hablando de culos.


End file.
